paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups and the Two Kings
This is a collaboration story Editors *Venz *Takota Characters *Paw Patrol Show Characters *Takota's and Venz.OC's Plot It all begins at the Lookout. where the Pups played tag. Pups:(laughing) Andres: I will get you all.(runs to Zuma) Tag! Zuma: Aw. no faiw!(Begins to run for Rocky) Rocky: Whoa....(Runs with Skye) Skye: You can't catch me.(runs) The Pups Laughed..... meanwhile at the Atmosphere. Pilot: Sir... we are almost at Adventure bay... ???: Yeah take us down at the Lookout. Just as then a Transport begins to cruise over the skies of Adventure bay. at the Lookout Veranda. Ryder: Ah....Fresh air... (looks on the Skies and Noticed a transport) Ryder:(Pup-pad) Paw Patrol head inside to the Control room! Pups:Race YA! The Paw Patrol Pups begins to run towards the Lookout and they went to the elevator and the Pups arrived. Ryder: Pups good thing you're here. CHase: Great but who owns that big and cool ship.... Andres:I think I know....(goes near the Control pad and Pressing some buttons activating a rising landing pad) Andres:(Puptag) This is the Paw Patrol lookout. Identify Yourself! ???:(Radio) Long time no see.... King of Cazatha. Andres: (Puptag) (gasp) TAKOTA! Takota: King Andres Rubble: Wait the Trussian king is here. Andres: Yes silly. Just as then Ryder: Andres the Trussian Transport lands now. The Trussian Transport managed to land on the Landing pad. and the Doors are opened. Takota steps down from the transport. Takota:(breathes deeply) Ah.... Paw Patrol:(goes down from the lookout and goes outside) TAKOTA! Takota: What's going on? What has happened? The Pups begins to Dogpile Takota. Ryder: We're happy to see you again Takota. Takota: Yes... but first I need to ask to let me go. Chase: You need to suffer our love first. Takota: Not Quite. Rubble: Eh? Skye: Uh... Guys Look! The Real Takota stands beside Ryder and Andres while the Pups are realised dogpiled a Takota Plushie. Andres: So Clever.... Takota: Paw Patrol do you wanna embarked on an adventure do you? Andres: Can I ask ya question sir. Takota: Yeah Andres: Do you hate humans or humaniod species? Takota: Both to be honest, they have given my people nothing but trouble. Andres: So I know what to do.... Andres: paw Patrol get your modified gear ready. Marshall, Rubble, Chase. Rocky, Zuma, Skye: Yes sir. Just as then the Pups goes inside the Lookout and preparing their gear. Ryder: I think I should prepare my pack too....(Heads inside the Lookout) Andres: So where is the Trussian Empire? Takota: Within the Dol'ran Galaxy. Just as then Chase: We are ready Andres. Ryder: Yeah me too. Takota noticed the pups are wearing their Modified Pup Packs while Ryder wears a modified Backpack. Takota: Hmm, nice gadgets. Ryder: Thanks Andres: So where's your ship? Takota: Within the Upper atmosphere of the planet. Andres:(looks up) Wow! Cool! Ryder:(Looks up) Yeah. Takota:Yep! Captain: Aye! Takota teleports the Paw Patrol to his Ship Ryder: Wow Cool. Captain: Milord. Where to? Takota: Southern Sutralia Andres: Are we there yet Takota? Takota: Shortly within a few minutes we shall arrive my friends! Andres: So what air Did your Planet breathes? Takota: D-46 Controled Air Solution. The Optimal amount of Oxygen and other vital gasses for the body. Andres: Ah I see.... Just as then the ship Whizzes over the Planet. Paw Patrol:(heads to the windows and Looks) Wow! Andres: are we there yet now Takota?! Category:Collaboration Category:Gaming by TheAlLieDComMander Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Movies